soliafandomcom-20200214-history
Advent Calendar
These items were available during December, from the 1st to the 25th. You could get one item per day until Christmas. There was a change with the 2014 Advent calendar, now you need to have made ten posts since the last lock you opened. Each lock is available for 24 hours only, though they can be opened later for the price of 50 luna each lock. Advent 2016 Items File:Yulegoat.png.png File:Silvermenorah.png File:Sinterklaasstaff.png File:Sinterklaasmantle f.png File:Sinterklaasmantle femalactually.png File:Ridinghorse.png File:Dreideldecorations.png File:Yulecrown.png File:Santastash.png File:Snoflaikclip.png File:Yulebasket.png File:Treecostumegloves.png File:Treecostumeheadband.png File:Treecostumecollar.png File:Treecostumetop f.png File:Treecostumetop m.png File:Yulebelt.png File:Treecostumeskirt m.png File:Treecostumeskirt f.png File:Hollybell.png|thumb File:Hollyribbons.png|thumb File:Hollyboots.png|thumb File:Yuledress f.png|thumb File:Hollygloves f.png File:Hollygloves.png File:Hollycorset.png File:Hollycorset f.png File:Giantmenorah.png File:Hollypup.png * Yule Goat * Silver Menorah * Sinterklaas Staff * Sinterklaas Mantle * Riding Horse * Dreidel Decorations * Yule Crown * Santa's Stash * Snoflaik Clip * Yule Basket * Tree Costume Gloves * Tree Costume Headband * Tree Costume Collar * Tree Costume Top * Yule Belt * Tree Costume Skirt * Holly Bell * Holly Ribbons * Holly Boots * Yule Dress * Holly Gloves * Holly Corset * Giant Menorah * Holly Pup Advent 2015 Items File:Meanonexpression.png File:Meanonewig.png File:Meanonemantle.png File:Gingerbreadfrosting.png File:Hollyjollyanklets.png File:Holynightcandle.png File:Holydove.png File:Tinselhalo.png File:Festivalbellsbanner.png File:Bestgiftever.png File:Scarfinprogress.png File:Holidaycatsweater f.png File:Holidaycatsweater m.png File:Holidaypinescarf.png File:Comfysnowflakesweater f.png File:Comfysnowflakesweater m.png File:Comfysnowflakesocks.png File:Comfysnowflakejacket m.png File:Comfysnowflakejacket f.png File:Gingerbreadexpression.png File:Playfulkitten.png File:Hollycrown.png File:Sorvencarolercandles.png File:Sorvencarolertie.png File:Sorvencarolerpuffyskirt f.png File:Sorvencarolerscarf.png File:Sorvencarolersleeves.png File:Sorvencarolercape.png * Mean One Expression * Mean One Wig * Mean One Mantle * Gingerbread Frosting * Holly Jolly Anklets * Holy Night Candle * Holy Dove * Tinsel Halo * Festival Bells Banner * Best Gift Ever! * Scarf In Progress * Holiday Cat Sweater * Holiday Pine Scarf * Comfy Snowflake Sweater * Comfy Snowflake Socks * Comfy Snowflake Jacket * Gingerbread Expression * Playful Kitten * Holly Crown * Sorven Caroler Candles * Sorven Caroler Tie * Sorven Caroler Puffy Skirt * Sorven Caroler Scarf * Sorven Caroler Sleeves * Sorven Caroler Cape Advent 2014 Items eggnog-cup.png north-star-tattoo.png crushed-nuts.png bubble-light.png gingerbread-house.png sinter-belt.png holiday-box-key.png peppermint-heart-snow-globe.png snowflake-bowtie.png festive-pickel.png tiny-toy-train.png tiny-elf.png holiday-ham.png holiday-worker-skirt.png snowflake-necklace.png tiny-toy-tree.png snowflake-hairclip.png nice-list.png holiday-scarf.png frozen-head.png angel-doll.png toy-bag.png caroling-book.png carol-songs.png holiday-worker-hat.png * Eggnog Cup * North Star Tattoo * Crushed Nuts * Bubble Light * Gingerbread House * Sinter Belt + Sinterklaas Banner (Bonus) * Holiday Box Key * Peppermint Heart Snow Globe * Snowflake Bowtie * Festive Pickel * Tiny Toy Train * Tiny Elf * Holiday Ham * Holiday Worker Skirt * Snowflake Necklace * Tiny Toy Tree * Snowflake Hairclip * Nice List * Holiday Scarf * Frozen Head * Angel Doll * Toy Bag * Caroling Book * Carol Songs * Holiday Worker Hat + Yule Banner (Bonus) Advent 2013 Items mini-candy-cane.png birdhouse.png lawn-ornament.png festive-presents.png jingle-bells-chime.png candy-cane-plush.png festive-garland.png mini-stocking.png gingerbread-plush.png straw-star.png mini-gingerbread-person.png icicles.png old-nick-plush.png melting-candles.png snowflake-chime.png winter-birds.png ginger-ornaments.png festive-ornament-lights.png snowman-plush.png snowflake-ornaments.png reindeer-horn.png baby-reindeer.png icicle blade.png dying-festive-tree.png old-nick-figurine.png * Mini-Candy Cane * Birdhouse * Lawn Ornament * Festive Presents * Jingle Bells Chime * Candy Cane Plush * Festive Garland * Mini-Stocking * Gingerbread Plush * Straw Star * Mini-Gingerbread Person * Icicles * Old Nick Plush * Melting Candles * Snowflake Chime * Winter Birds * Ginger Ornaments * Festive Ornament Lights * Snowman Plush * Snowflake Ornaments * Reindeer Horn * Baby Reindeer * Icicle Blade * Dying Festive Tree * Old Nick Figurine Advent 2012 Items saint-nicks-beard.png carrot-nose.png santas-cookies.png star-ornament.png jolly-holly-boots.png candy-baby-ribbon.png candy-baby-stockings.png snowflake-scarf.png candy-baby-heels.png anti-hibernation-squirrel.png candy-baby-headband.png candy-baby-dress.png candy-baby-candy-dress.png snowman-earmuffs.png caroling-bell.png christmas-cocktail-dress.png sad-christmas-tree.png warm-mittens.png snowflake-belt.png snowflake-choker.png snowflake-circlet.png ornament-wings.png jolly-holly-sleeves.png holiday-ribbon.png ice-tiara.png * Saint Nick's Beard * Carrot Nose * Santa's Cookies * Star Ornament * Jolly Holly Boots * Candy Baby Ribbon * Candy Baby Stockings * Snowflake Scarf * Candy Baby Heels * Anti-Hibernation Squirrel * Candy Baby Headband * Candy Baby Dress * Snowman Earmuffs * Caroling Bell * Christmas Cocktail Dress * Sad Christmas Tree * Warm Mittens * Snowflake Belt * Snowflake Choker * Snowflake Circlet * Pengi Egg * Ornament Wings * Jolly Holly Sleeves * Holiday Ribbon * Ice Tiara Advent 2011 Items forest-snowflake-beanie.png snowball-to-the-face.png hanging-mistletoe.png grannys-gift.png snowshoes.png mistletoe-hairclip.png red-wrapping-ribbon.png melted-snowman-buddy.png gold-tinsel-collar.png penguin-hat.png gold-tinsel-belt.png holiday-candle.png red-wrapping-bow.png snowman-buddy.png gold-tinsel-headband.png christmas-ribbon-choker.png holiday-cracker.png gold-tinsel-bracelet.png snowflake-earrings.png fox-stole.png snowflake-anklets.png ice-queen-contacts.png ice-tiara.png * Forest Snowflake Beanie | Dyes to: Red * Snowball to the Face * Hanging Mistletoe * Granny's Gift | Dyes to: Ice * Snowshoes * Mistletoe Hairclip * Red Wrapping Ribbon | Dyes to: Azure; Forest; Gold; Silver * Melted Snowman Buddy * Gold Tinsel Collar | Dyes to: Azure; Green; Ice; Red * Penguin Hat * Gold Tinsel Belt Dyes to: Azure; Ice; Green; Red * Holiday Candle * Red Wrapping Bow | Dyes to: Azure; Forest; Gold; Silver * Snowman Buddy * Gold Tinsel Headband | Dyes to: Azure; Green; Ice; Red * Christmas Ribbon Choker * Holiday Cracker * Gold Tinsel Bracelet * Snowflake Earrings * Holiday Cracker * Fox Stole * Snowflake Anklets * Ice Queen Contacts * Holiday Cracker * Ice Tiara Advent 2010 Items Sled Toy.png Jingle Bell Belt.png Bauble Earrings.png frost-eyebrows.png rudolph-nose.png bauble-crown.png bauble-bracelet.png bauble-necklace.png fruit-cake.png jingle-bell-choker.png jingle-bell-earrings.png loose-ice-scarf.png bauble-choker.png red-cup-cocoa.png red-winter-riding-boots.png jingle-bell-string-earring.png ice-queen-doll.png serge-toy.png frost-pompador.png frost-pigtails.png ice-snowflake-blanket.png red-winter-riding-hood.png winter-tome.png falling-snowflake.png ice-crown.png * Sled Toy * Jingle Bell Belt * Bauble Earrings * Frost Eyebrows * Rudolph Nose * Bauble Crown * Bauble Bracelet * Bauble Necklace * Fruit Cake * Jingle Bell Choker * Jingle Bell Earrings * Loose Ice Scarf * Bauble Choker * Red Cup Cocoa * Red Winter Riding Boots * Jingle Bell String Earrings * Ice Queen Doll * Serge Toy * Frost Pompador * Frost Pigtails * Ice Snowflake Blanket * Red Winter Riding Hood * Winter Tome * Falling Snowflake * Coal (Later removed) * Ice Crown Category:2010 Category:Events Category:Event items Category:2011 Category:2012